Gouketsu
Gouketsu (ゴウケツ, Gouketsu) is a Mysterious Being and an executive member of the Monster Association. Appearance Gouketsu is a large monster who has a spiky body covered by a black ripped shirt. Gouketsu also has four eyes, sharp teeth and pointy ears. He also has black marking on his forehead and a X-mark on his chin. Before becoming a monster, Gouketsu's human form holds similarity to his monster appearance. His face and hairstyle was similar with the difference being he had two big sharp eyes. Personality Similar to martial artists such as Bakuzan and Choze, Gouketsu is extremely cruel and arrogant, to the point that he often looks down on every opponent he sees. His arrogance is so great that he was willing to challenge Orochi to a one-on-one fight, only to end up losing to him and getting captured. As a monster, his cockiness is amplified greatly to the point that he treats all the martial artists who are turned into monsters as nothing more than expendable soldiers of the Monster Association. Before that, he looks down on all martial artists to the point that, for him, giving them Monster Cells just makes make them become decent fighters, rather than as strong as him. As demonstrated in his fight against Suiryu, he is confident in his abilities and has a habit of giving capable opponents a chance to retaliate by either giving them a bit of time to respond, maximum three seconds, or not using his full strength. He also lusts for power since he was willing to trade his humanity to gain tremendous power as a monster when his mind broke down under torture. At the same time, he displays a dark sense of humor when he kicks both Max and Sneck into the air while wondering if they both died since he just simply poked them. As a monster, he strongly follows the philosophy of the Social Darwinist world where the strong will rule the world and prey upon the weak through blood and violence. Despite his arrogance, he is not without appreciation for individuals who impress him with their strength in which he offers Suiryu an executive membership equal to him in the Monster Association after witnessing him defeat all the newly transformed martial artists. History At one point in the past, Gouketsu was once a Martial Arts fighter and the winner of the first Super Fight. He was later defeated and captured by the Monster Association. He was offered to become a monster if he ate the Monster Cells handed to him by Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro. This resulted him in becoming the monster he is today. At one point, The Three Crows were his disciples and lost their ego's when they became monsters. Plot Human Monster Saga Super Fight Arc Gouketsu managed to take out Genos while on his way to the C-City Super Stadium, although this was after Genos had lost an arm and was already weakened from his battle. Gouketsu arrives at the Super Stadium and catches Benpatsu, as he was trying to leave. He then orders every Martial Artist to become a Mysterious Being. Max and Sneck attempt to fight him but were again easily defeated in one kick. He then offered the lower class martial artists a chance to eat the Monster Cells to become monsters or they die. Those who joined him were Rosie (who was quickly killed), Choze, Benpatsu, Volten, and Hamukichi and he was satisfied with the results of the transformation. After Suiryu refuses Gouketsu's offer, he orders the newly transformed martial artists to kill him. He silently watches the fight between Suiryu and Choze, with Suiryu being victorious. Gouketsu offers Suiryu a second chance and even offered him an executive positon in the Monster Association. Suiryu refuses and tries to defeat Gouketsu, but Gouketsu struck Suiryu with a downward punch. Abilities and Powers The full extent of Gouketsu's strength and fighting prowess is currently unknown; however, he was strong enough to win the first Super Fight as a human and defeated Genos, an S-Class hero and two A-Class heroes Sneck and Lightning Max, after his transformation into a Mysterious Being. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: '''Gouketsu is physically strong as he appears in stature. He was easily able to crush Genos into the pavement. He also defeated Lightning Max and Sneck with a single kick. He was able to heavily injure Suiryu with a punch. '''Immense Durability: '''Gouketsu has incredible defense as his stature demonstrates. He was able to effortlessly withstand Suiryu's '''Void Sky Dragon Fist. 'Immense Speed: '''Gouketsu is fast enough to catch Genos by surprise and attack him before he could act. He also kicked Lighting Max and Sneck before either of the Heroes could react, despite his large body. Gouketsu is also able to keep up with Suiryu and Choze's immense speed during their fight whilst most martial artists cannot. Fighting Style Not yet revealed. Trivia *The name Gouketsu can also mean ''hero (豪傑). *Gouketsu was originally designed without the black marking on his forehead and chin. His teeth were larger and sharper, while the redrawn version looks more human. **"I guess the reason why Frieza's final form looked strong despite its simplicity was that in contrast to the forms to that point, it looked (intelligent/calculating/rational). Being able to feel the intelligence is scarier (than not)." - Muratahttps://twitter.com/NEBU_KURO/status/827457696425078786 Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Monster Association Category:Male Category:Dragon Category:Former Humans Category:Manga Original Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist